welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Dominik Rowle
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Dominik Rowle is a Half-Blood (Part-vampire) wizard of Spanish, Hungarian and English descent. He is the only child of Ozias Rowle and Zsuzsanna Farkas. Life Before Hogwarts Zsuzsanna and Ozias were excited about bringing a child into the world. They found a beautiful home, and all that was left was filling it with the pitter patter of little feet. Unbeknownst to Zsuzsanna she is the carrier of the (vampire) blood that had been lying dormant within her family, she has a been a party to the myriad of vampiric tendencies she is weak to over the years. She never believed her extremely good hearing and sight, or ability to move much faster than normal humans to mean anything more than her own personal habits and preferences (daily strength and endurance training combined with healthy eating with the occasional serving of raw meat/fresh blood) equaled to her being healthier in comparison to everyone she knew. When her son Dominik was born with similar abilities, she became suspicious not of herself, but of his father. When Dominik suffered from reactions to garlic, and then to sunlight, she soon came to realize Ozias had suffered these same symptoms since birth. Zsuzanna was caught unaware until her son was born, he had no heart beat. Ozias revealed a deep dark secret of his own, he knew the truth about her family. When she learned her husband, and her son were unholy part-human beasts - she fled in horror, and never returned. Dominik was ten when his mother left, he has been heartbroken ever since. Her whole family had been cursed since her grandfather László had the urge to clear the ground. He wanted to look out and see nothing. He lived near a old burial ground, by removing the bodies he disturbed the final resting place of the spirits that dwell there. The families of the deceased also lived close by they have been collectively placing Hexes, and curses on the Farkas for decades. Ozias knew the rumors of a curse whispered by her the Farkas families servants, the lurid tales that Zsuzsanna was never meant to hear. Ozias always considered Zsuzanna weak, it was what he loved about her. She was a damsel in distress, and she made him feel powerful. Melancholic without the light, and the soft feminine haze Zsuzanna brought into their life, Dominik felt unworthy of the life she had given him, and Ozias felt betrayed. Ozias did not spend any time trying to console his son, he was more fixated on filling the hole Zsuzsanna left in his own heart. He attempted to do so repeatedly with an endless string of unpleasant women. When there was not one of his father's foul-mouthed girlfriends around the house Ozias spent some much needed time with his only son. Ozias taught Dominik about some of the vampire abilities he might come to discover as he aged. He taught his son little tricks to control his senses. Dominik was anxious about learning from his father. Ozias had been distant, and Dominik was certain he would abandon the effort. Dominik was right, Ozias did abandon his son again for selfish reasons. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Self-disciplined - Broad-minded, Passionate, Quarrelsome, Dependable Dominik is self-disciplined, he is passionate and quarrelsome. He has his own point of view, and if it is not understood he tends to get emotional. He can be unkind, and impolite. He works at being less cold, and harsh, but finds it more difficult than he expected. He loves it when people mumble or mutter things under their breath because he can ALWAYS hear it. He does not see anything wrong with point that out either. He hates to be challenged physically, he inherited abilities that make him stronger, and faster than normal humans, he would rather run slower and be more intelligent. Appearance Andrew Lawrence Dominik has a normal, light pink skin complexion that ranges from pale to tan, and a square shaped face. He has glittering dark brown eyes, and he has a thin, and slender button nose. His mouth is large evident by his huge smile, and full lips. He has a strong square shaped face, and thick, straight, dark brown hair. Dominik has a preference for smart casual Muggle clothing, he likes fitted shirts, and loose slacks. He wears glasses as a fashion statement, not because he needs them. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Male